


Secret à Sweet Amoris

by AngelLyslion



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Fantastic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Laurie arrive à Sweet Amoris et elle découvre que le lycée cache un secret et ses amis vont tout faire pour la dissuader de le découvrir
Relationships: Leigh/Rosalya (My Candy Love)





	1. Chapter 1

Chère Lily

Mes parents t'ont acheter pour que je puisse me confié à toi. Donc je m'appelle Laurie j'ai seize ans. Nous venons de déménager à Sweet Amoris qui est ma ville natale. Dans moins d'une semaine je vais aller dans mon nouveau lycée. J'angoisse, je suis de nature timide avec des inconnus et j'ai surtout pas envie de tomber sur des pestes.  
Sinon niveau cœur je suis totalement libre. Et j'aime cette liberté.  
Après je suis fille unique. Et une chose étrange est que depuis ma tendre enfance je peux voir et communiquer avec les esprits. J'en ai jamais parlé avec ma famille par peur qu'il me prenne pour une folle. J'ai les cheveux blonds et long et mes yeux sont violets .   
J'adore écouter de la musique, lire et écrire.   
Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ma vie.  
Je te laisse cher Journal

Zibou  
Laurie

* * *

Je vérifie mon dossier une dernière fois pour être sûr que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Après cette vérification je me couche dans mon nouveau lit l'esprit tranquille pour pouvoir commencer une nouvelle journée qui sera consacrée à une visite de la ville.


	2. Chapter 2

Chère Lily

La semaine vient de se terminer ce qui signifie que demain je vais entamer une nouvelle page de ma vie. La ville est assez grande pour rentrer chez moi je peux très bien prendre le bus, passé par le parc ou sinon passé du côté centre ville.  
L'avantage est que le lycée est placé près d'un café.   
Grâce au plan du bus j'ai appris qu'il y a une plage pas loin et que nous pouvons accéder en bus ainsi que toujours grâce a ce dernier il y a un centre comercial .

J'ai passé le reste de la semaine à penser à cette maudite rentrée et je sais d'avance que je serai le centre de l'attention, chose que j'ai horreur. Je me dis c'est dans ces moments là que je préfèrerais être une petite souris et justement de ne pas être là bête de foire.

Il se fait tard, je te laisse Lys   
Zibou, Laurie

* * *

Après ces derniers mots je pose mon journal et mon crayon correctement sur mon bureau éteint la lampe de mon bureau et je me couche dans mon lit sans penser aux événements de demain.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me dirige vers le lycée tout en écoutant ma musique pour me détendre. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, j'arrive devant mon nouveau lycée. Je dépasse les grilles et rentre dans la bâtisse. Devant la première port à droite, je vois un élève blond aux yeux jaunes. Il porte un t-shirt bleu foncé avec un jean blanc. Il tient dans ses mains une pochette. Je m'approche doucement de lui.

« Heu excuse moi, je cherche le délégué, je suis la nouvelle étudiante. Laurie.  
\- Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Nathaniel et c'est moi le délégué. J'ai ma sœur qui est ici, ne fait pas attention à elle. Elle est insupportable.   
\- Merci du conseil.  
\- Il faudrait juste que tu fasses une photo d'identité pour compléter entièrement ton dossier. Vers le lycée il y a un magasin bazar ou il y a un photomaton. Si tu veux après le repas je te montrerai ou il est.   
\- Merci cela sera avec grand plaisir.  
\- Je t'emmène à ton premier cours, nous sommes dans la même classe. Nous commençons avec Pierrick le professeur d'arts. Tu vas voir il est génial.   
Je le laisse me conduire jusqu'à la salle de classe. En observant les couloirs je remarque que les casiers sont tous bleus et les murs sont mauve gris. En arrivant au bout du couloir. Il me montre le selfie et le sous-sol. Nous montons les escaliers le premier étage est sans casiers, les murs sont beiges avec les contours des fenêtres et au niveau du sol sont rouges.

Je rentre dans la classe avec Nathaniel et le professeurs me demande de me présenter et c'est ce que je fais.


	4. Chapter 4

« Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Laurie Sakura, j'adore tout ce qui touche à l'art. Je suis fille unique. Mes parents ont été muté ici. Et je suis célibataire.   
\- Bien, va t'asseoir à côté de Nathaniel. Mais avant chantez nous une petite chanson. Je chante ma philosophie d'Amel Bent

Durant l'heure le professeur nous explique l'art à travers le temps et les différents manières qu'ils ont utilisé.

Nous avons eu les sciences avec Madame Delaney, je ne pense pas que je vais survivre très longtemps dans ses cours. Elle ne supporte aucun bruit. Puisque je suis légèrement bordélique, cela ne m'aide pas du tout, je suis toujours à la recherche de quelque chose dans mon sac.

Durant la pose de midi. Un groupe composé de six filles, s'approche de moi.


End file.
